Jealousy's True Form Reposted
by Karen10
Summary: IYKag MS Inu Yasha and Kagome bicker too far, causing Kagome to leave and make Inu Yasha jealous. Meanwhile, Sango meets an old suitor...REPOSTED BECAUSE I DELETED IT ACCIDENTALLY!
1. Koga comes and Inu Yasha chases after

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters, places or events….if we did we would be VERY happy and dance!

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 1: Koga comes and Inu Yasha chases after

Karen accidentally deleted this story, so it's being reposted…sorry!!

As the sun rose over feudal Japan, the birds awoke and the sky turned a pinkish-orange, the starting silence and beauty of the day was once again broken by two voices yelling.

"I'm going home!" Kagome yelled at the white haired boy next to her. Both of their faces mirrored each other's anger and annoyance.

"No you aren't!" He yelled back grabbing her arm and holding her back. Kagome looked at the well that was just a couple feet away from her.

"Yes I am!" Kagome pulled her arm from his grasp causing both him and her to tumble back with Inu Yasha on top of Kagome.

"GET OFF!"

"I can't you have my arm!!" He yelled into her ear, which was next to his mouth. Kagome winced as she released his arm and he got off her.

"A little early for that stuff isn't it?" Miroku grinned appearing next to the well causing them to blush.

"Wha?? No!" Both yelled, their faces bright red.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Kagome asked, her face still resembling a cherry.

"When Inu Yasha landed on top of you." Miroku replied with a grin.

"Hey, monk what are you doing here anyways?" Yelled Inu Yasha.

"Koga came by the village and asked for Kagome, so I came to find her."

"Koga's here!" Kagome yelled happily, as she began to run back to the village in search of him. She found Koga talking to Sango about Naraku and how he had deceived her. Kagome rushed over and broke up their conversation.

"Hi Koga, how have you been lately!" said Kagome out of breath.

"Not bad, but how are you? Dog breath didn't do anything to hurt you, did he?" replied Koga smiling at Kagome.

"No, no, not at all."

" Hey where is dog breath anyways, usually he is right beside you? Oh, wait, there he is." Koga looking at Inu Yasha as he ran up to them from behind.

"Kagome, what were you thinking running back here just to see him! You don't like him, do you?" asked Inu Yasha with a look of worry on his face.

"Of course she likes me!" Koga jumping into the conversation. "That's why I came here, to invite Kagome to come and stay with me and my clan for a while. I figured that she would be sick of you by now."

"Wha-a, Kagome your not really going to go with him are you?" Inu Yasha said with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Well, it's not like I'm needed here." Kagome said grinning in her mind at Inu Yasha's expression.

"B-but you cant!" he said shocked at Kagome's calm face.

" You don't control me Inu Yasha. I can do whatever I want!" Kagome said looking deep into his amber eyes. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances while Koga tapped his foot impatiently.

"Mutt face, I think you're forgetting that Kagome is my woman. She can't help but like me." Koga grinned at Inu Yasha.

"She's not your woman!" Inu Yasha snorted.

" Inu Yasha I thought you liked Kikyo, why are you so angry that Kagome likes Koga? Sango asked plainly, as if she was asking hoe the weather was. Inu Yasha turned to hr and glared.

"I do not, It is just-" Inu Yasha thought for a moment grasping for words.

" You don't need Kagome. Come on Kagome, let's get out of here." Koga said as he grabbed Kagome bridal style and sped off towards the den of the demon wolves. Inu Yasha stood there looking after the swirling dust.

"KOGA!" Inu Yasha yelled as he started to run leaving Sango and Miroku standing there.

" Come, Kirara." Sango said getting on the demon cats back.

" Where are you going lady Sango?" Miroku asked curiously, he did not want to be left babysitting Shippo.

" I already told you Houshi-sama, I'm going to pray to my village. You told me you'd come." She said slightly hurt. Miroku noticed her expression and nodded.

"I didn't know that you meant today. Let me go and get Shippo and some supplies." Miroku replied causing Sango's face to relax.

'I got out of that one, thank the gods.' Miroku thought as he looked for the small demon fox, who he had not seen since the night before.

"I can't seem to find Shippo." Miroku said upon returning to Sango.

"He probably went with Kagome." Sango replied as the two flew into the sky.

"Wait for me!" The small fox cried to the disappearing humans.

end chapter 1 


	2. Kikyo is back, Kagome is gone!

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: We regret to inform you that our million dollars have let us purchase Inu Yasha…-cough cough hack hack- well maybe not…..we don't own them…..yet!!

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 2: Kikyo is back, Kagome is gone!

"Kagome, Kagome where are you?!" Screamed Inu Yasha. 'I can't believe I lost their scent, I thought they were close…what happened…huh, what's that scent, it smells so familiar…but who is it…could it be, is she really here?" He thought. The bush behind him rustled as a voice called out to him.

"Inu Yasha!" Kikyo ran to him her already pale face paler than usual.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha softly said.

"I am in search of a demon, a demon who steals souls of living people. I have to kill it, or it will steal all of my souls as well." said Kikyo, calmly.

"Don't be stupid, if you get to close to it you will not survive. Remember last time…I will kill it for you. I'll protect you." He said embracing the walking pile of clay. Out of nowhere Koga and Kagome jumped out from behind a tree, they had seen and heard the entire thing.

'Kagome looks as if she's going to cry.' Thought Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha…you're a big dumb jerk, if I had known that you didn't want me around this much I would have left sooner."

"B-but Kagome, I-I didn't mean to, I-I mean…" (sigh)

"That's it Inu Yasha, I'm going to live with Koga, at least he loves me and doesn't mind to show it. Plus he shows me respect…in an odd way, but that's not the point! Goodbye forever, Inu Yasha." Kagome and Koga were gone and all that was left was a cloud of dust. Inu Yasha was stunned, he couldn't believe what just happened, he had lost Kagome…forever. With all that had happened, he completely forgot about Kikyo but when he turned to look at her, she was gone. He couldn't smell her at all…strangely. But he did smell something; he could smell Sango faintly with the monk and the fire cat.

" Kagome…" Inu Yasha sighed before running towards the demon wolf den. Sango could wait. Kagome could not.

Meanwhile

Kirara had just landed in the burned mess of a village. The sun was high above their heads and the sky looked cloudy, is if it was going to rain. The ashes of the burned village were scattered around the ground, with only a few huts left standing. Sango walked over to the place that her house once stood, her hands shaking as she thought of the memories she had.

"Was this…" Miroku trailed off looking at Sango gently. Sango stared at the pile of ash and wood in front of her.

"This was my porch." She said aloud, remembering how she talked to Kohaku there. Sango wiped back the tears that were coming at turned to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama. Can we just get this over with?" A fake smiled plastered on Sango's face, which caused Miroku not to press on the issue. Miroku nodded as he walked over to the graves. Kirara mewed inside Sango's arms causing Sango to sigh.

"I know Kirara…I know…" She said softly.

"Lady Sango…I don't know how to say this but I think we have a survivor…"

end chapter 2


	3. Noboru

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: Well we own Inu Yasha stuff….like DVD's and music -;;;; ok ok we don't own Inu Yasha happy?

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 3: Noboru

'Inu Yasha how could you?' Kagome thought as she was being carried up the mountain. Kagome sighed, the only sounds heard were Koga's breathing, Kagome's occasional screams, birds and rocks tumbling.

"We're here!" Koga said upon reaching the den.

" Koga! Sister!" Some of the wolf demons called over to the two.

" I'm not your sister!" Kagome said giving them the death glare. The men quickly left after that.

"Kagome, tell me, who was that woman? She smelled like you and looked a little like you too." Koga asked sitting on a rock outside the den.

" I prefer not to talk about her." Kagome said as she went through the waterfall. Koga followed her quietly, still in thought. Inside the den were as many wolves and demon wolves as there were in Kagome's entire family ( not just Souta, her Mother and Grandfather).

"Koga… where are all of your men? There must be about twenty in here." Kagome looked back at the leader.

"Naraku and that stupid wind lady." Kagome nodded, she had forgotten in the mess getting here.

"Wait a second… I just realized. There aren't any women here… hay do you plan on… oh no!" Kagome's face paled as the men looked lustily at her, a voice inside telling her the answer to her question.

Meanwhile

"Houshi-sama, there are no survivors." Sango said solemnly as she clutched her Hiraikotsu.

"Lady Sango… is it me.. Or is the house next to your old house smoking?" Sango turned to her right and gasped. Smoke was coming out of the top of the hut, like someone was cooking or burning something.

" That's Noboru's hut…" Sango whispered. Noboru was Sango's boyfriend.

As soon as that Sango ran into the hut to find her boyfriend in the corned of it sleeping. She rushed over to him as quickly as she could.

"Noboru, Noboru wake-up, please Noboru!" Then, almost instantly he awoke from his sleep.

"Sango, is that you?" said Noboru quietly.

"Yeah, it's me, how are you?"

"Fine, but how are you, you've been gone for so long now, how come you came back now?"

" I came back here to pray, but found you instead. I can't believe alright, I'm so happy!"

"How did you get here? Why are you the only of Sango's village still alive?" asked Miroku suspiciously.

" What are you talking about, I live here, I haven't left, except the day the village was destroyed." answered Noboru angrily.

"Why weren't you here when it was destroyed?"

"I went to another village to get medicine for some of the wounded that lie in our village. When I got back everyone was dead and the village destroyed. Sango, I thought you were dead to, I am so happy that you have come back unharmed!"

"Me too Noboru, I want everything to be like it used to be between us!"

"Huh!!!" gasped Miroku.

end chapter 3


	4. The Troublesome Thoughts of Others

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: We regret to inform you that our million dollars have let us purchase Inu Yasha…-cough cough hack hack- well maybe not…..we don't own them…..yet!!

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 4: The Troublesome Thoughts of Others

"I can't believe they left me, it was probably Inu Yasha's idea to leave me behind!" Shippo said as he sat by the ancient well.

"Where did they all go, I hope they come back soon." The little fox demon said pouting.

Meanwhile

'I wonder if she was serious!' thought Inu Yasha dodging trees as he ran. 'She's close, I can smell her and that stupid wolf demon!'

" Hold on Kagome I'm coming!" Inu Yasha said allowed while running up the mountain.

"Koga, I think I might rethink this!" Kagome said to the wolf demon just as Inu Yasha was about to jump kick Koga from behind. Kagome was standing in front of Koga, her back facing the water fall when Inu Yasha's kick hit Koga in the back, and accidentally bringing Kagome with him into the water.

"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed dripping from head to toe.

"Oops…" Inu Yasha's ears were pressed back behind his head.

" now look what you've done mutt! You got MY Kagome wet!" Koga snapped. Inu Yasha glared daggers at Koga.

" Well she wouldn't have gotten wet if you didn't take her, and also, she's not YOUR Kagome!"

"Yes she is, she hates you!"

" Will you shut up you stupid wolf?!"

"At least I don't "play" women!"

"Well, I don't see you having Kagome risk her life for you!"

"The dog boy is a player!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUP UP!!!!!" Kagome yelled causing both demons to clutch their ears. Kagome stomped off, leaving the two boys to stare at her.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!!" Kagome shrieked and ran into Inu Yasha's arms.

"It was big and gross and big and it had like twenty thousand hairy legs!" Kagome was practically crawling up Inu Yasha causing many glares from Koga.

"Not another damn bug! Kagome it's a stupid bug for hells sake!" Inu Yasha said grumbling before getting the girl off him.

"Damn! You poked my eye out practically." Inu Yasha cursed, rubbing his right eye. Koga glared at the thought that Kagome ran into Inu Yasha's arms instead of his.

" Inu Yasha where is Shippo?" Kagome asked the half demon.

"No clue, haven't seen him since I threw him up into that tree." Ha said while Kagome stood there shocked.

"Inu Yasha! How can you be so cruel?" Kagome said before walking up to Koga. Inu Yasha watched in horror as Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed Koga lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for your hospitality." Kagome said walking back to Inu Yasha as Koga stared at her in amazement. Kagome started walking out of the oasis of wolves towards Kaede's village.

"What the hell was that!" Inu Yasha turned and grabbed her.

"What the hell was what?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inu Yasha paused at the tone of her voice, knowing that that tone usually meant something VERY dangerous.

"The kiss." Inu Yasha tore his eyes away form Kagome's, but she just turned his head back to face hers again.

" tell me Inu Yasha, why is it ok for you to hug Kikyo, but it isn't ok for me to thank Koga." Kagome said quietly, her voice had a softened. Inu Yasha walked in thought thinking about what Kagome had just said.

"It's Not… I Didn't realize…" Inu Yasha trailed off. Kagome glanced at him sideways and bit her lip.

" I'm the sorry one. I kinda kissed him on purpose." Kagome's eyes went back to the path.

"What do you mean on purpose!?"

"Well, I'm just getting back at you for going to see Kikyo and getting all mushy on her!"

"I didn't go to her, she came to me. She needed help, or else she was going to die."

" She already died Inu Yasha, but you still acre for her, even though she is different than she used to be."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well if you still love her then why did you try to rescue me, when she was the one who actually needed your help?"

"Well… I-uh….I-uh…"

"Well, what is it?"

"Nothing ok, I-I just thought that you might have wanted me to come gat you, and anyways after you left Kikyo had completely disappeared. Or else I would have gone to help her."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"Huh, what did I say?"

"That's it Inu Yasha, I've had it with you. I'm going home, back to my own time!!!!"

end chapter 4


	5. How Long Kagome?

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: We regret to inform you that our million dollars have let us purchase Inu Yasha…-cough cough hack hack- well maybe not…we don't own them…yet!!

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 5: How Long Kagome?

  
"Wait, Kagome, don't take another step," said Inu Yasha.

"And why not?" Kagome yelled back, her eyes full of anger.

"Demon."

'He's right…I sense three jewel shards, he must be really strong.' She thought. "Inu Yasha he has three jewel shards, be careful!" She said aloud, walking next to Inu Yasha.

'Wait a minute…' A wave of panic swept across Inu Yasha.

"I left tetsusaiga back at the village, and I need it to defeat the demon!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go get it!" Kagome said hopping on his back as they ran towards the village.

Meanwhile

Sango, Miroku and Noboru headed back towards the village. Sango and Noboru were talking and laughing, much to Miroku's disgust.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango turned around.

"Hmm?" Miroku looked at her face. Her cheeks were still flushed from laughing.

"Do you sense a demon?"

"You're right, and it seems as if it's making it's way towards the village, but why?"

"Hurry, we must get to the village as quickly as possible!" At that moment they all broke out into a run and headed towards the village. Sango was getting her weapon out when they reached the village, yet there was no demon in sight. Then in a flash of red, Inu Yasha and Kagome appeared.

"Kagome, I thought you went to Koga's den." said Miroku.

"Yeah, I did, but Inu Yasha dragged me back with him. I was going to go home to my own time, when we sensed a demon with three shards." said Kagome. That's when the demon appeared; it was a giant black dragon, with yellow eyes and flaming nostrils. The flame barely missed Sango's hair as she ran at it, her Hiraikotsu ready. Inu Yasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and ran at the demon.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled as he ran at the demon.

"Uh…one in his stomach and one in each eye." Kagome said as she aimed one of her arrows.

"I got it!" Inu Yasha swung his tetsusaiga. The blow hit but Inu Yasha fell backwards.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled before releasing her arrow. A single shard fell from the demon's eye, where Kagome had hit her arrow. The shard lay on the ground as Miroku went to retrieve it.

'I do not dare touch it. It's aura is not pure.' Miroku thought as he noticed the reddish-purple aura around it. Noboru walked over to Miroku and picked up the cursed shard.

"A shard of the sacred jewel." Noboru said, unaffected to the evil. Miroku looked at the still un-pure shard.

'It isn't pure to the touch, how can he…unless he's a demon!' Miroku looked hard at the man who claimed to be the one Sango loved.

"When Sango finds out what you are, I assure you it won't be pretty." Miroku quietly said, the demon smiled, sending a chill up Miroku's spine.

"She'll just think you're jealous. Alternatively, if she does believe you, that would mean breaking her heart. And you wouldn't want her hart broken more would you?" Noboru grinned again before walking back towards Sango.

"Miroku you jackass! Watch out!" Inu Yasha yelled before an arm landed on Miroku, sending him into darkness.

end chapter 5


	6. Betrayer

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: We regret to inform you that our million dollars have let us purchase Inu Yasha…-cough cough hack hack- well maybe not…..we don't own them…..yet!!

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 6: Betrayer

  
"Miroku? Are you awake?" Kagome said.

"Huh? What just happened? Where am I?" replied Miroku.

"You haven't lost your memory have you Miroku?"

"Hmm? Oh Kagome, no, but what happened to the demon?"

"Inu Yasha is fighting it right now, does your head hurt?"

"Yeah the last thing I remember was when we first saw the demon."

"You just lay here, we'll take care of the demon!"

' Huh? What's that! I can sense one of the jewel shards and it isn't in the demon. Wait! What happened to the one that fell on the ground?' thought Kagome as she began to walk off.

"It's gone!" Kagome said aloud.

"What's gone!?!" yelled Inu Yasha looking back at Kagome.

"The jewel shard that I hit out of one of the demons eyes, I can't find it!"

"WH-HAA-TT!!!!!"

"I've got it Kagome." Noboru shouted.

'Wait! It's different than the other two jewel shards. It seems more evil, that means, no it can't be, but it must or he wouldn't be able to hold it until I purified it.' thought Kagome.

"Sango there's another demon here!" yelled Kagome.

"What!? Where?" replied Sango.

"I'm sorry but Noboru is the demon."

"Huh? I don't believe you Kagome, I trust Noboru."

"It's not really Noboru, he has to be a demon or he wouldn't be able to hold the unpurified shard!"

'She's right!' thought Sango.

"You liar, your not really Noboru! Show your true form imposter!" yelled Sango, anger blazing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sango, it is me, how else would I remember the day that you found Kirara! Or the first time we went on a hunt? Sango, you know I can purify shards, I am a healer in training remember?"

Noboru said innocently. Sango stupidly believed the man, much to Miroku's disgust.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inu Yasha yelled sleighing the demon.

"Lady Sango the sha-" Miroku tried to say.

"Sango, how about we go take a walk?" Noboru cut Miroku off, as he grabbed Sango's arm. Watching the rest walk into a small hut.

"Well, I'm going home Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she walked out of the small hut.

"I'm not going to get up in your stupid well!" Inu Yasha called after her. Kagome popped her head in the hut and looked at Inu Yasha and smiled.

"Who says I'm going to my era I'm going to Koga's" Kagome said and then began to walk down the road towards the demon wolf den.

'I know this is cruel to Inu Yasha and Koga, but I can't help it. I just want Inu Yasha to like me. Plus, Koga is nice.' mused Kagome as she looked at the scenery around her.

Meanwhile, back at the hut

" Did she just say that she was going to… Koga's?" Inu Yasha said in shock. As he continued to stare at the door, in which Kagome had just left.

" I guess." Miroku said in a depressed tone. Inu Yasha turned and looked at his friend. Miroku was staring off in to space, his eyes were clouded over and his thoughts unreadable.

"Miroku?" Inu Yasha said as he sat next to the young monk. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha, his eyes with no light.

"I should have relinquished a long time ago." Miroku sighed, his voice empty.

"Are you ok Miroku?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, where do you think Sango and Noboru have gone too?"

"Oh your jealous then!"

"About what? Sango and Noboru. No way!"

"You sure, you look pretty jealous to me."

"Well what about Kagome? You had a look of shock on your face when she said she was going to Koa's."

"Wha-What are you talking about, I did not!"

"How long do you think Kagome and Sango will be gone?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should go get them?"

"Yes, but will Kagome come willingly?"

"I don't know, maybe if you go and get her Miroku."

"Yeah! That's a great idea Inu Yasha! I'll go get Kagome and you go get Sango."

"But how? Do you think that they are just going to come?"

"Maybe we need to devise a plan." said Miroku with a devilish grin on his face.

"What kind of plan?"

"I've got it! I'll tell Kagome that your seriously injured and you tell Sango the same, except that it is Kagome who is hurt!"

"I don't know, do you really think it will work?"

"Of course it will, come on let's go!"

"At least I hope it will work." Miroku said under his breath.

end chapter 6


	7. Step one of the plan

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: We regret to inform you that our million dollars have let us purchase Inu Yasha…-cough cough hack hack- well maybe not…..we don't own them…..yet!!

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 7: Step one of the plan

  
Kagome finally reached the den. She was panting and relieved that she had reached the den in one piece.

"Back so soon sister?" A wolf demon asked her. Kagome nodded and proceeded to the waterfall.

"Kagome!" Koga said reaching her and throwing her in his arms. Kagome looked up at him, not returning the embrace.

"Uh…Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off." she said pushing him gently away fro her.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, why would anything be wrong."

"Well, I thought you left Inu Yasha to come here and stay with me, because you might like me."

"Well, the truth is, Inu Yasha is kind of, you know."

"No I don't know."

"Let's just say I needed a break from him, so that's why I acme here."

"Oh-ok" (sigh)

"So what can I do to help?"

"Are you sure you want to work? I mean you don't have to."

"No,no,no, I want to."

"Ok, well you can help by getting fresh water for the clan." Koga said slowly. Kagome nodded and grabbed the bucket Koga has left next to the den. Koga had told her before that they always had water in the den, in case of injuries.

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see that Miroku was behind her. On his face was a look of concern and panic.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome instantly said, her eyes were searching Miroku's face for a hint.

"It's Inu Yasha! A demon came and attacked him. He's gat another chest wound, poison." Miroku informed her.

"Oh no! My bag is with me. I knew I should have left medicines." Kagome mentally hit herself. "Is he ok?" worry flooded her voice.

"He's delusional. He's talking to air thinking it's you, or his mother." Miroku took Kagome's hand and started to lead her away.

"Luckily Kirara was around so we can get back quickly." Miroku helped Kagome on top of the cat demon and handed her all of the medicine that was in her bag.

'Hold on Inu Yasha. I'm coming!' Kagome thought worriedly as they flew off.

end chapter 7


	8. The Plan Revealed

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: If we owed Inu Yasha then we would be so happy that we would be….dancing -;;

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 8: The Plan Revealed

"Miroku! Where is Inu Yasha?" yelled Kagome.

"He's just ahead." he answered.

Meanwhile

"Sango, Sango come quick!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"What's the matter Inu Yasha?" replied Sango.

"It's Kagome, she's hurt bad. She needs your help, please come quickly!" He said as he reached her.

"Alright, come on Noboru, let's go." they left to find Kagome, at least, that's what they thought.

"Inu Yasha, what about her medicine?" Sango asked while running next to Inu Yasha.

"You really think I know how to use that junk?" he responded as they started to see the top of the hut.

"Well, it has been used on you, how many times?" Sango replied, her voice strangely cold.

"Excuse me…" Inu Yasha muttered under his breath. Sango had been acting coldly lately, even before they had returned to the village, according to Miroku. As they ran, the hut became much clearer in front of them.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango said, walking into the hut, confused.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome ran into the hut, noticing the surprised Inu Yasha.

"Kagome?!" Sango exclaimed, seeing her friend unharmed.

"What is going on here?" Kagome eyed both of them.

"Guess it didn't work did it?" Miroku sighed walking in behind Noboru. Sango looked angrily at Miroku.

"What didn't work?! Some stupid plan, no doubt." Sango angrily said.

"Lady Sango, why are you acting like this? You've become cold. You never smiled and you're acting like a…a…," Miroku paused searching for the right word.

"A self centered jerk?" Inu Yasha supplied. Sango's eyes blazed with anger.

"Don't talk to her like that!" yelled Kagome.

"Yeah, there is no reason to call me that!" replied Sango.

"Okay, ok, sorry, jeez!" yelled Inu Yasha back.

"Have any of you seen Shippo lately?" asked Kagome.

"No, the last time I saw him was when we were fighting the dragon demon." replied Sango.

"He couldn't have gotten…no, no that's not possible, we need to go find him, come on!" So they all went out to the battle sight, where the remains of the demon lay.

"Shippo, where are you?!" screamed Sango and Kagome. No response.

"Shippo you stupid fox, where the heck did you go?!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku, is that you? I'm stuck up in this tree and I can't get down!"

"Thank God your ok Shippo, we were all so worried!"

"Even Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah, he was so scared that something bad had happened to you while we were fighting the demon."

"WHAT?! I was not scared!" scolded Inu Yasha.

"How did you get up there anyways?" asked Kagome.

"When the demon was fighting Inu Yasha, I got scared and jumped all the way up here and got stuck!" answered Shippo in a strained voice. Kagome stifled a laugh as Miroku smiled behind his hand. Inu Yasha, however, started to laugh.

"How the hell can you get stuck in a tree!" Inu Yasha guffawed at the small fox.

"Sit." Kagome said, making him shut up and fall flat on his face.

"Wench!" Inu Yasha spat out the dirt that he had eaten after the fall.

"Stop calling me that and Get. Shippo. Down!" Kagome hollered causing two white ears to press to a certain half-demon's scull.

"Well I could if you wouldn't have sat me!" he grumbled, picking himself up.

"Don't worry Shippo, Inu Yasha's coming!" Kagome called out to the trapped young fox.

"Feh." Inu Yasha jumped onto a branch and proceeded to climb.

"Lady Sango had been very irritable lately." Miroku said into Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded and looked at Sango, who was talking to Noboru.

"Ook-lay at irara-kay" Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"Huh?"

"Look at Kirara…she's growling at Sango." Kagome whispered back. The crème colored cat was surprisingly growling at her owner.

"I don't think that's Sango."

end chapter 8


	9. Naraku the Bastard!

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: If we owed Inu Yasha then we would be so happy that we would be….dancing -;;

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 9: Naraku the Bastard!

"Sango! Where is Sango you imposter?!" Miroku yelled at the Sango impersonator.

"Miroku what are you talking about, it's me, you know I would never deceive you, you know that." the so called Sango explained.

"Sango wouldn't, but a demon would. Inu Yasha hurry up with Shippo, we need your help!"

"Why, what's wrong?" replied Inu Yasha.

"We have a demon on our hands!" As soon as Inu Yasha heard the word demon he grabbed Shippo and leaped out of the tree in a flash of red.

"Where? Where's the demon?" Inu Yasha looking all around anxiously.

"Right on front of you Inu Yasha."

"What!?! That's just Sango."

"Look again Inu Yasha."

'Wait, is Miroku right? I do smell a demon, but it smells so familiar. Huh? Oh no it can't be, Naraku!' Thought Inu Yasha.

"Naraku, it's you, you're the one impersonating Sango!"

"So you have finally found me out, it took you long enough Inu Yasha!" answered Naraku.

"Are you calling me stupid you 'jackass' !"An irritated Inu Yasha asked. Naraku grinned with Sango's mouth.

"Kagome look at Noboru!" Miroku murmured. Noboru was glowing in a red aura that was probably a shard of the jewel.

"A shard!" Kagome breathlessly said sensing the shard.

"Can you tell me where it is?" Miroku quietly said taking out the demon ward.

"Shoulder… but Sango will be devastated if he dies!" Kagome replied her voice heavy with concern for her friend.

"Right." The two turned their attention to the battle between Inu Yasha and Naraku.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inu Yasha yelled slashing at Naraku.

With every swing of Tetsusaiga Naraku had mover out of the way.

"Wait a second, if that's Naraku, where is Sango?" Kagome realized. Miroku looked at Kagome for a brief second before turning around and running away from the battle.

"Miroku! Where are you going?!" Kagome yelled after the monk.

"Kagome, stay here and help Inu Yasha. Kirara!" Miroku called to the fire cat. Kirara ran up to Miroku as he jumped on her.

"Hurry Back!" Kagome yelled as she watched the monk disappear out of sight.

end chapter 9


	10. Kagura’s Wind

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inu Yasha….not us….sadly… ;-;

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 10: Kagura's Wind

"Faster Kirara, we need to get there." Miroku said through gritted teeth. The cat growled in response as they neared the burnt village. When they reached Noboru's hut, Miroku jumped off Kirara and entered the hut, apprehensively.

"Sango!" He said running towards the bound and gagged girl. As he embraced her, she raised her hand and struck him in the back with her knife. (The one in her arm or hand or wherever it is…)

"Sango…it's me Miroku!"

"Houshi-sama…I…is it really you?" She replied, realizing that she had just stabbed one of her friends. "Hurry, there's a jewel shard in my arm, take it out before he takes control again…I don't want to hurt you again…" Sango screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, just hold on one minute while I remove it." Miroku said calmly as he grabbed her arm and removed the shard. He then untied Sango and hugged her for a brief second. They ran out of the hut, but before they reached Kirara, a woman with a paper fan jumped down from a tree and landed in front of them

"Kagura…Move!" Miroku growled, his arms protectively around Sango. Kagura laughed.

"And why would I do that when I'm sent to kill you?

Meanwhile

Kagome flew backwards into the ground, her arrows scattered around her.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran to her making him an easy target for the enemy behind him. Naraku raised his tree like arms and dove for Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, behind you!" Kagome said weakly, Inu Yasha turned at the last moment and was hit in the chest. (Again x.x;)

"INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed, running towards him. His haori was stained even redder as his blood flew from his gash.

"Inu Yasha, wake up…please." Kagome cried. Her tears hitting his face.

"Damnit Kagome…do you ever stop crying?!" Inu Yasha said weakly as he used his sword to prop himself up. Naraku yawned, apparently bored with the two. Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's arm and started to push him down.

"Inu Yasha, you're hurt! What if you.." Kagome trailed off looking into his amber eyes.

"I don't care about these stupid wounds. I will never forgive him for killing Kikyo!" Inu Yasha picked up his sword and ran at Naraku.

"Kikyo…of course…"Kagome whispered, her eyes slowly tearing.

'I can end this right now. I can seal up the well and never return. But then what…' Kagome thought. 'I'll live knowing Inu Yasha and Kikyo…no. I can't let that happen. No matter what.' Kagome brushed away the tears.

"Is that what this is about?" Kagome asked with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Of course, what else would it be about?" Inu Yasha replied after he slashed out at Naraku.

"Fine then, if you care more about her than you do about me and yourself, then I'm leaving!" Kagome said very calmly…almost too calmly.

"Wa-wait Kagome! Come back!" Inu Yasha screamed.

"Stupid fool, you should care less about her, and more about yourself." Naraku said plainly. As he struck Inu Yasha in the chest again. Inu Yasha lay, not moving.

"Now it's time to get that girl he is so worried about." said Naraku coldly. He darted for Kagome as she walked to Kaede's hut, not facing the battle. He was so close when all of a sudden…

"KA-GO-ME!" Inu Yasha screamed as he dove between the striking Naraku and Kagome turning around. Then, in a flash, Naraku and Noboru were gone, and Inu Yasha lay unmoving.

"Inu Yasha! No…" Kagome yelled with tears rolling down her face. She picked up Inu Yasha's head and put it on her lap as her tears landed on his face.

"Wake up Inu Yasha, please wake up now…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Kagome said whimpering as Inu Yasha's eyes slowly opened.

"No, Kagome…it's not your fault, it's mine, I should be sorry for thinking of Kikyo. When the only person I want to think about is…" Inu Yasha said, struggling as his eyes slowly closed again.

end chapter 10


	11. The Revealing of Feelings

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inu Yasha….not us….sadly… ;-;

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 11:The Revealing of Feelings

"Houshi-Sama! Are you ok?!" Sango asked retrieving her Hiraikotsu from the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks" He replied before spitting out blood. Sango noticed this instantly and ran to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern in her eyes. Miroku brushed her off and continued to thrust his wind tunnel at Kagura. Sango looked at the hole in his chest and sighed as he ran towards Kagura.

"Houshi-Sama!" Sango said running at him and blocking a blow of wind with her boomerang. The monk smiled slightly before collapsing to the ground, his wind tunnel still sucking things up like mad.

"Well my work here is done." Kagura grinned as she rode her feather into the blackened sky. Sango propped Miroku into her lap and quickly closed his hell-hole.

"Sango." Miroku opened his eyes looking at the demon huntress.

"Shh….you need your rest…..Hou-Miroku/" he said trying out his name. Miroku tried to laugh but instead coughed up blood.

"You're a horrible…enemy." He coughed again before falling asleep in her lap.

"Miroku…"

Meanwhile

"Everyone always leaves me out of things. Hasn't Inu Yasha realized he dropped me in this hole after he grabbed me from the tree?" Shippo sighed, talking to himself as he sat in a hole below the tree. Shippo finally got out to see Kagome and Inu Yasha covered in blood. Kagome had the tetsusaiga in her hands and was pointing it directly at her heart. Inu Yasha lay unmoving as silent tears fell from Kagome's eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and thrust the sword towards her skin before a hand grabbed it.

"Fool. I died for Inu Yasha. You will not copy me. Only I can kill you." Kikyo's cold voice circled around Kagome. Kikyo threw the sword away from the two and knelt be Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha is mine. You will never have him." Kikyo picked up the heavy half demon and placed him under a few of her soul collectors before flying away on one.

"Inu Yasha! Give me back Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried sinking to the ground, tears flooding her face.

"Kagome!" Shippo said running to the shaking girl.

Kagome's hands were digging into the dirt, her eyes lifeless and her mind only thinking about Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha. You were so close. So close to telling me what I needed to hear. But, you still love her. I know you do. I just can't stop that." Kagome whispered to herself as Shippo shook her.

"Kagome!" Koga ran to Kagome, seeing her crying.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Koga asked also shaking the girl. Kagome stared at him, no emotion showed in her brown eyes.

"Inu Yasha." she said. Koga growled, miss understanding her.

"Inu Yasha did this to you?!" Koga glared, he hated to see "his woman" acting like this. Koga sniffed the air, which was thick with blood.

"Naraku and that woman, the one that looks like you. "He said realizing that Kagome was lifeless, a shell of her former self.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo whined Kagome just stared at him solemnly.

"She's scaring me!" The fox whispered.

"Can you shut up you stupid raccoon!" Koga snapped as he picked up Kagome, bridal style.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo sapped back. Kagome, the only other person he could call "mom" was brain dead. Literally, the poor kid couldn't handle it. Koga sighed, Kagome's usually rosy cheeks were the color of paper and her usually bright brown eyes were dull and boring. Her face had no expression as Koga ran off after Kikyo, sadly knowing that the only way Kagome will be happy, is if she was with Inu Yasha.

End Chapter 11


	12. Loving A Pervert

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inu Yasha….not us….sadly… ;-;

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 12: Loving A Pervert

Meanwhile

Sango had laid Miroku on a mat and was now dressing his wound.

"Miroku. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so blind to see that it was a trap, you never would have gotten hurt. Please don't die Miroku. I couldn't bare it if you did!" Sango said loudly with tears rolling down her face.

"Don't cry Sango, I'm ok." Miroku softly said as his eyes opened slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Miroku! Thank gods, I was so worried!"

"Don't be, and it's not your fault. He deceived you again, you didn't know."

"But I deceived myself too. I let my old feelings take control of my new feelings."

"What are you talking about Sango?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Umm….. Well I…" Sango stuttered, but then she saw Miroku's eyes close. She sighed heavily.

"Thank gods!" she said hoping that Miroku really was asleep.

Meanwhile

"Kagome. Kagome snap out of it already!" Koga said angrily to her.

"I can't believe you would have killed yourself over that mutt-face! What about me, I'm the one that loves you, did you ever think about how that might affect me! Kagome! Are you listening?!" Koga yelled at the lifeless form he was holding.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said with hesitation.

'What!' Koga thought. 'How is she even able to think about Inu Yasha, and what about me? It's not fair, what does she see in him anyways?'

"Kagome if you wish to be with Inu Yasha, then I will take you to him." All Kagome did was stare blankly into the woods only thinking of Inu Yasha still.

Back with Sango and Miroku

"Sango?" Miroku said quietly opening his eyes again.

"Yes Miroku." Sango replied sweetly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Would you umm…. Could I please put my head on your lap for a little while?"

"Sure Miroku, of course." Sango said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Thank you Lady Sango." He said with a sigh. Sango felt her cheeks flush as she sat there.

"Miroku?" She asked softly, hoping he was asleep. He wasn't. His eyes slowly opened.

"Miroku…. You know all the times you would flirt with the girls?" She asked quietly. He nodded slowly, causing him to cough violently.

'Miroku, I love you.' She thought as she helped him sit up. He was now leaning against her chest with her hand on his shoulder.

"That's better." He said after the coughing fit.

"Miroku.. Can I tell you something?" She said as they sat into the night.

"What's wrong?" He asked playing with her hair, which had fallen by his face.

"I think… well…. I think I might be falling in lo-"

"Lady Sango… we should get back to Inu Yasha… Naraku was attacking! I can't believe I forgot!" Miroku quickly interrupted he and slowly walked to Kirara.

'Oh well, I guess it was for the best that he doesn't know, at least for now.' Sango thought to herself walking over to Kirara also.

end chapter 12 


	13. Kikyo & Inu Yasha’s Past Reformed

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: Rumiko owns Inu Yasha….not us….sadly… ;-;

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 13: Kikyo & Inu Yasha's Past Reformed

"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! Wake up Inu Yasha, your still alive!" Kikyo yelled at him.

"Uh? What? Where am I?" Inu Yasha said confused.

"What!? Kikyo! Where have you taken me?! What have you done with Kagome?!!" He bolted upright, instantly noticing the pain in his chest. He winced but searches around the barren plains in which he lay.

" Inu Yasha. You would choose a mere girl over me? You once loved me. But now you chose her!?" She said in her cold, soulless voice.

"Kikyo! What have you done with her?!" He panicked. Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome before …. What if…. No, he couldn't believe that, he wouldn't.

"Inu Yasha. You promised me that you would stay with me. I took you here so we could be together." She cried softly. Inu Yasha looked at her sighing.

"Kikyo." He said as he embraced her. She cried gently into his shoulder, but he pushed her away.

" Inu Yasha…. Why were we deceived by Naraku? We had life perfect. But now you love her." Kikyo said sadly. (AN: She has an emotion?! LOL!)

"Kikyo. You're wrong. You know I will always protect you." He said getting up and noticing that his sword was gone. He winced again as pain spread around his body like needles.

Meanwhile

" We're too late!" Sango gasped as she looked at the blood and messy grass around her. She picked up the tetsusaiga and looked at Miroku with concern. He knelt to the ground and beckoned her.

" Look… it looks like someone was dragged.." Miroku said as Sango touched the dirt.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo ran up to them with a terrified expression on his face.

"Shippo! What happened here?!" Sango asked worried.

"Kikyo took Inu Yasha, and Koga took Kagome!" He said jumping on Sango's shoulder.

" Against their will?" Miroku asked.

"Well Kikyo did but I think Koga is taking Kagome to Inu Yasha."

" Why would he do that? He hates Inu Yasha."

" I think he is doing it, because he just wants Kagome to be happy. The only way she will be happy is when she is back with Inu Yasha." Shippo yelled at the Monk, because he was being so stupid.

"We had better go find them, Inu Yasha could be in real danger without his tetsusaiga. Hurry!"

Meanwhile again

' Kikyo and Inu Yasha are together, that can't be good. What if…. Oh no, he wouldn't would he?! Yes, of course he would, he loves her, not me, what was I thinking? Do I really love him?! NONONONONONO! I can't love Inu Yasha, but….. I do!' Kagome thought to herself on her way to find Inu Yasha.

"Koga!" said Kagome, stunning Koga as she was out of her trance.

" Kagome your ok, that's great, hold on we are close." Koga said happily and sad at the same time.

"No Koga, Stop." Kagome said calmly as Koga suddenly stopped not moving."What are you talking about. I thought you wanted to see Inu Yasha!

"No, I don't want to see Inu Yasha and Kikyo together. It would hurt too much to see them close to each other, like they were before. I just wouldn't be able to bear it!" She said with anger and tears in her eyes.

"Well where would you like me to take you?!"

"Take me to Kaede's I need to get my stuff. Then I think I an going to go home to my own time, where I will never have to see Inu Yasha again!"

"If that's what you want, then so be it. Hold on Kagome, we will be there in a minute!"

end chapter 13 


	14. A Heartfelt Decision To go or not to go,...

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: -sigh- we don't own Inu Yasha…-cries-

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 14: A Heartfelt Decision

(To go or not to go, that is the question!)

Upon almost arriving at the village, Koga and Kagome saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Kagome! You're back with Koga…but where is Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked curiously.

"With Kikyo!" Kagome said angrily while walking past them into Kaede's hut.

"What do you mean with Kikyo, didn't you go and get him yet?" Sango said, following Kagome, wondering what she was doing.

"We were on our way there when I told Koga to turn back."

"Why would you do that…I thought-" Sango was cut off by Kagome.

"Why should I? He loves Kikyo, it's not like he doesn't want to be with her, or he would have been back by now." Kagome yelled angrily.

"Kagome…are you alright?"

"What?! Of course!"

"Well, what about Inu Yasha then?"

"What about him! I don't care what he's doing right now, the jerk!" Kagome said, fire raging in her eyes.

Outside

"So Koga…why haven't you returned with Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know really…but she said that she wants to go home and never see Inu Yasha again." replied Koga.

"It must have something to do with Kikyo." Miroku said, wondering if it really was true.

"Maybe, I don't really know, but I need to get back to my clan. Please tell Kagome that I will miss her, also, give her my love." Koga called as he ran off to his clan.

"Ok, see ya Koga and thank you!" He sighed watching Kagome walk to the well.

"So…Lady Sango it's just you and me now." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. Fire blazed in her eyes as she threw him off of her.

"Oww…" He said, coughing up dirt. Sango rolled her dark eyes and started walking away.

"Idiot!" Shippo chimed before following the demon huntress.

"That didn't go to well." Miroku got up, rubbing his throbbing head. He'd have to convince Kagome to stay; they needed her, to defeat Naraku. But unfortunately, she was stubborn. And the only person who could get her to come back would be Inu Yasha. He walked into Inu Yasha's forest, stopping slightly to look at the god tree.

"Strange. This tree makes me so calm. It's interesting what Kagome said to Sango…that one time when I…accidentally…saw them bathe…her father had asked her mother to marry him here. Interesting. Maybe I'll do that." He smiled before walking off to find Sango.

Meanwhile

"You're such a fool Inu Yasha." Kikyo stepped back and changed…into Naraku!

"Naraku…you jerk!" Inu Yasha gaped as he started to growl. Without anyone else and without his tetsusaiga, he was doomed.

'I've never run in my life. Why start now?' He thought as Naraku cackled.

In Present Time

'Inu Yasha is in trouble, I can sense it!' Kagome jumped into the well, upon just arriving.

"PERVERT!" Kagome heard as soon as she returned to the feudal era. Miroku was cradling his head while Sango dusted herself off.

"Sango, Miroku! Inu Yasha's in trouble!" Kagome ran to them, obviously upset.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked, grabbing his staff.

"Love…" Sango said softly, looking at Miroku slightly. "Come Kirara!" In a burst of flames, the cat transformed into her larger form. As they mounted her, Kagome bit her lip in worry.

'Inu Yasha…' Kagome thought, worried, as they raced off to find him.

"Kagome! Do you know where Inu Yasha is?" Miroku yelled quickly.

"No." Kagome yelled back, thinking to herself that she should know where he is at all times.

'Wait…what is that?' thought Kagome. "Miroku I can sense a lot of jewel shards, too many for an ordinary demon to have." panicked Kagome, a worry look in her eyes.

"It must be Naraku, I can sense the evil miasma getting closer." replied Miroku.

"Hurry Kirara, faster! Inu Yasha doesn't have his tetsusaiga, so he's defenseless against Naraku and he is also wounded." Sango said, looking back at Kagome and Miroku. In a flash they were at the sight where Naraku and Inu Yasha were in fighting position.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as Kirara hovered lower.

"What Kagome…Kagome!" Inu Yasha looked up at the girl.

"Hurry! Inu Yasha. Take this and be careful!" Kagome said throwing tetsusaiga to him.

"Thanks…" Inu Yasha smiled slightly.

"Naraku, you die!" He yelled swinging the sword, reading to attack him. Kagome readied an arrow and released it. It missed, causing everyone to curse mentally.

"This is stupid. A pathetic love story. Goodbye for now Inu Yasha. I'll see you when that girl gets better aim." Naraku laughed as he disappeared into the night.

"Damn!" Inu Yasha cursed before walking back to the group.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome ran to Inu Yasha, tears falling down her face as she embraced him.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha said, hugging her.

end chapter 14


	15. Confessions of Love I

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: We don't own anything about Inu Yasha…not even a strand of his hair…or a broken claw…nothing…-bawls-

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 15: Confessions of Love I

"What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome smiled at him.

"N-nothing…" he stuttered slightly.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well it's just…I'm sorry Kagome, I should have been more careful. You could have gotten hurt, if that happened, I would never be able to forgive myself." he admitted, blushing madly.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome found herself blushing as well.

"And I'm sorry for not leaving and coming back for you when I was with Kikyo. I was stupid…really stupid. Can you forgive me?" He cringed at the words. He NEVER asked for forgiveness. That was for the weak. He was not weak.

"Of course Inu Yasha, there's no way I couldn't forgive you." Kagome insisted as she looked into his golden eyes.

After a moment of this, they realized that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were standing behind them with grins on their faces. Immediately they both let go of each other, their faces turning impossibly red.

"Hey! Can't we get any privacy around here?" Inu Yasha scowled at the three, glaring at them.

"Well if you're done with whatever you're doing, let's get back to Kaede's village," said Miroku as he walked towards Kirara.

When they got back to Kaede's village, Sango and Kagome went to take a bath. While Miroku and Inu Yasha talked, leaving Shippo and Kirara to sleep in Kaede's hut.

"Kagome?" Sango said curiously while getting into the hot springs.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied.

"How do you feel about Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, watching her friend's reaction.

"What do you mean?!" Kagome's face was red.

"You know…"

"Well I uh…I…guess….I kind alike him…but he probably doesn't like me the same way I like him." Kagome paused for a moment. "Well what about you and Miroku?"

"What are you talking about, all he is a stupid lecher!" Sango said angrily, a blush creeping on her face.

"I think your wrong, I bet you like him." Kagome teased watching Sango's face turn bright red.

Meanwhile

Away from the place Kagome and Sango were, Miroku and Inu Yasha were on the same subject.

"So…Inu Yasha." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…what." Inu Yasha said carelessly, looking up at the tree he was leaning against.

"What was with you and Kagome back there?" Miroku said, his smile getting bigger.

"Huh…what are you talking about?!" Inu Yasha said panicking.

"You know."

"Nothing! It's none of your business and I already told you, she's just my jewel detector!" Inu Yasha's face told the truth.

"Ok…ok…sorry. You're right, it's not my business." Miroku backed up a little.

"You should be sorry." Inu Yasha paused. "Now that we're on the subject…what about you and Sango? I know you really like her, and want to marry her. So when are you going to ask her." Inu Yasha smirked at the blushing monk.

"I was thinking about asking her at the sacred tree." Miroku stopped. "Inu Yasha…"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I wanted to marry Sango? I never told you that!" Miroku glared at Inu Yasha.

"Hahaha!" Inu Yasha laughed as he fell to the ground rolling on his back.

"That wasn't funny Inu Yasha! Just promise me you wont tell Sango…I want it to be a surprise." Miroku begged, giving him the death glare.

"Ok…fine." Inu Yasha sighed, obviously bored.

"Inu Yasha, Miroku, we're done…let's go to sleep it's getting late!" Kagome yelled across the field, making sure they heard her.

"Coming!" The two men yelled at once as they walked back to the hut.

The next morning Sango awoke early noticing that Miroku was gone. She went out in search of him, calling his name every once in a while.

"Miroku, where are you?" Sango yelled, starting to worry. He usually didn't run off like this.

"Come on Miroku…where are you?" Sango yelled until she reached the old well.

"Miroku…there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, I was getting worried." Sango sighed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you Sango…it's just that…" Miroku paused. "I just needed some time to think." He said, looking at Sango.

"About what?" She asked.

"Sango…please…come with me." Miroku grabbed her hand and walked towards the sacred tree. When they got to the tree they stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Miroku…what are you doing…" She murmured.

"Sango…I was wondering…will you…marry me?" Miroku whispered as silence filled the air.

"Is this a joke…or are you serious." Sango said quietly.

"I am serious Sango." She studied him.

"Alright…" She whispered before embracing him tightly and quickly. Sango grasped his hand and pulled him towards the village.

"Let's go…we need to tell our friends."

"Of course Sango…of course."

end chapter 15


	16. To the Future and Back Again

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: When we make Inu Yasha cereal…then we will somewhat own Inu Yasha but right now…we don't…so sad…

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 16: To the Future and Back Again

There was something different about Sango and Miroku. It could be the slight blush on both of their cheeks, or the way Miroku walked past a girl, without a remark or a un-monkly gesture, but what really was noticeable to Shippo was the fact that the monk and the hunter were holding hands. But he really didn't care. All grown-ups were odd; the only thing he really cared about was candy. Inu Yasha didn't deserve candy; only he did, since Inu Yasha was mean. Shippo would suck up to Kagome later, but right now he wanted to get Inu Yasha in trouble again.

"I told you, I'll be back!" Kagome came out of the hut, Inu Yasha tailing her.

"You better wench." He insisted. She sighed and checked her watch.

"If you want, you can come with me. But not when I go to school. I'll just pick up my homework and books and then we'll come back." She sighed again as he followed her to the well.

"Looks like we couldn't tell them." Sango murmured to Miroku. He nodded solemnly before his eyes trailed after a woman.

"Miroku…" Sango warned, her voice going to a low growl. He gulped as she took his arm.

"We're going for a walk." She pulled him across the field.

"N-no Lady Sango…that's really ok…" He said nervously, preparing for pain.

Meanwhile

"I'm coming with you." Inu Yasha poked Kagome in the back as she opened the well doors.

"Where?" She asked as he jumped out of the small shrine.

"To the place were you learn spells." He said, squinting in the sun. She laughed.

"School?" He nodded as they walked inside her house.

"I'm home!" She said, hoping someone was there. Turning to Inu Yasha, she beckoned him up the stairs to her room.

"You can't do that." She said as she emptied her backpack.

"Why?" He challenged, he didn't like this Hobo guy she always talked about, and wanted to make sure he wouldn't be a threat to his Kagome. Wait…his?

"Well your eyes, ears, hair and clothes." She said packing clean clothes into the depths of her backpack.

"So? Can't you use your spell books?" He asked, looking at her CD player.

"School books Inu Yasha, school books." She said sighing. Inu Yasha nodded and poked a button on her CD player. Loud music from the radio turned on, causing Kagome to jump and Inu Yasha to press buttons frantically. Kagome quickly turned it off and held up a baseball cap.

"Put this on and cover your hair and ears." She waited until he figured how to do it and walked into her mother's room. Pulling open the door that led to the attic, she walked up the stairs and grabbed her father's old jeans and black hooded sweatshirt. Running back downstairs, she threw him the clothes and took the hat off of Inu Yasha.

"Put these on and come down when you're ready, the hood should cover your eyes." He nodded as she went downstairs to grab ramen for the feudal era.

A few minutes later he came down, wearing the hoodie backwards.

"I don't think this is right." He said pointing at the hood. Kagome stifled a laugh and fixed it for him. He smiled thanks and peered at her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately putting her hands to her face. "Is there something on my face?" He shook his head no and followed her out the door,

'Luckily it's fall and no one will think it weird for him to be wearing a sweatshirt.' She thought to herself. After a few moments of silence. She began explaining to him about school.

"So Miroku was wrong…" He grinned after she told him that everyone wears a uniform.

"Huh?" She asked.

"See Miroku said that only you wore the short skirts while I said that every girl probably wore them." He explained as she stopped walking.

"And tell me WHY you were talking about my skirt." She glared.

"Uh…no reason." He said quickly, turning away from Kagome. While Kagome was at her locker, Hojo appeared.

"Higurashi! How are you feeling?!" Hojo said happily.

"Oh me? I'm fine." Kagome started to smile.

"Feh, can't you see we're busy you rotten brat?" Inu Yasha growled.

"His name is Hojo…not Hobo…" Kagome sighed.

"I'm surprised to see you here Higurashi…seeing as you're pregnant…" Hojo said looking at Inu Yasha evilly.

"What?!" I'm not pregnant! Who told you that?!" Kagome blushed red.

"Your grandfather." Hojo nodded.

"Oh, well he's old and doesn't know what he's talking about…it must have been an April Fools joke…" She blushed.

"But it's November…" Hojo said confused.

"Like I said he's old!" scolded Kagome as she stomped off in the other direction, dragging Inu Yasha with her.

"Are you really pregnant?! I'm going to KILL that wolf when I get my hands on him!" He growled.

"Inu Yasha. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!! Of course I'm not. How DARE you think that!" She said as Inu Yasha crawled backwards on the ground, trying to get as far away as possible from the scariest thing he ever saw.

Meanwhile

"Kyah! What makes you think you can do that?!" Sango said to a now very beat up monk. He rubbed his head.

"Well how would I know! I'm not with you 24/7!" A voice yelled coming closer.

"Inu Yasha I DO have respect for myself! And it's not like the guy I like likes me back!" Her last words were barely caught from the dog-demons ears.

"Wench, you have three men after you!" He huffed as she stopped walking.

"Three?" She grinned to herself mentally. He froze.

"Um…well Koga…and uhh…Mojo and uh…the other guy?" He was trapped, they both knew it.

"What other guy?" She asked ever so sweetly. He scowled at her and shrugged.

"I don't know his name!" Kagome nodded, a grin spread across her face.

"Oh, I see Inu Yasha." She tossed her hair and walked off towards Shippo. Inu Yasha stood there, terrified of Kagome.

"What's up with her?" He mumbled but ran after her.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kagome shrieked as Inu Yasha's ears pressed against his head.

"Erm…yes…but not until we defeat Naraku." Sango twitched at Kagome's happiness.

"I'm sorry…it's just so exciting!" Kagome said, hugging Sango.

"Well I personally want to defeat Naraku as soon as possible." Miroku was off in his own world. Sango hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Pervert!"

"Lady Sango, I did nothing wrong!"

"You had that smile!" Kagome giggled at the bickering couple.

"Come on Kagome, let's go, I think that these love birds need to be alone." Inu Yasha said grabbing Kagome's arm and forcing her in the way he wanted to go.

"Inu Yasha, where are we going?" Kagome said happily.

"Just trust me Kagome." He said back calmly.

end of chapter 16


	17. Confessions of Love II

****

Jealousy's True Form

By:

Karen10

and MoonAngel07

Disclaimer: When we make Inu Yasha cereal…then we will own Inu Yasha but right now…we don't…so sad…

Since this story was written by Karen and MoonAngel, we decided to make it easier and have things written by Karen have a and things written by MoonAngel have a

Chapter 17: Confessions of Love II

"Ok Inu Yasha, whatever you say." Kagome said, following Inu Yasha.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha turned to look into her eyes.

"Yes?" She said cocking her head slightly, confused at what was going on. She smiled slightly her dark eyes gleaming.

"Well…we need to talk." He said, breaking the connection between the eyes.

Um…ok what about?" Kagome asked curiously, looking away.

"Well…umm…about…" He stuttered, the words wouldn't come out. What would Miroku say in this situation.

'He'd ask her to bear his child.' Inu Yasha cringed. Kagome's brows were raised in question.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome broke the silence. His ears twitched slightly at her voice but he kept his eyes on the ground. He couldn't look at her, at least not after he had stutt- holy crap! What was that?! Inu Yasha tried to pull away but the stupid wench had hold of his ears.

"The hell!" He gasped; she was rubbing his ears like a dog. He slowly sank to the ground, his dog instincts taking control of him.

"You're just like a real dog." Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha growled slightly, but too soft for her to hear. She stopped.

"Inu Yasha…" She said looking at him strangely. He opened his eyes, which gave him a close-up view of her chin. He was lying face up in her lap, acting like an animal. (A/N: this seem familiar anyone? Hint Hint: Episode where he becomes Human) He blushed red and looked away, getting away from her. When he finally looked at her she was in thought

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. She blushed.

"Um…nothing…" She said, her eyes telling him different.

"Really." It was now or never.

"Well, I was just thinking…after we defeat Naraku and gather all the shards, I can't keep going back and forth between era's forever. So…I don't know what to do." She truthfully told him, he nodded.

"Well sty here," He insisted.

"But what about my family and friends in my own era?" She said sadly.

"Well what about your friends here, and well…me?" He said, looking away quickly.

"Inu Yasha…is there something that you're hiding from me?" Kagome stood in front of him so he would look at her.

"Well…if you go back to the future, then I think that Sango and Miroku will miss you."

"Yeah, well, what about you? Would you miss me too?"

"Do you have to ask?" He blushed slightly, his eyes not meeting hers. (A/N: You guys remember this scene don't you?)

"Really?" She said softly, a smile on her face.

"Yeah…what is it?"

"Why don't you come to the future with me? You could even stay if you want!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Ok then…wait that's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, what about Sango, Shippo and Miroku?" He asked solemnly.

"Oh, right…I forgot about them."

'What! She was worried about seeing only me?' Thought Inu Yasha suddenly.

"Well plus I'd have to change how I look…I don't really like that idea." He said aloud, she nodded as they looked towards the well.

"Your right, I think you look better now then you would as a human."

"Really?" said Inu Yasha curiously as he looked back to face Kagome.

"Silly, I've told you that HOW many times?"

"No. You say that you like me better as a half-demon than a demon." He persisted, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I like you better as a half-demon then anything else. It's your real form." She smiled softly. He was shocked, half of him wanted to stay a half-demon, probably his human side, while the other half wanted him to become a full demon.

"Hey, I know. Let's get our pictures taken again. But this time, don't try to kill the photo booth!"  
She laughed, pulling him by the well, he nodded.

"Let's go Kagome."

The End

After so long of typing, MoonAngel and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read. And I apologize for not updating every week -;;; (he had the entire story typed up by January heh heh SORRY!) But there is good news!

LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL! We already have it in a notebook…now we have to actually type every word out lol!

See ya!

Karen and Moon Angel


End file.
